justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Speeddaemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GMRE (Talk) 19:16, January 7, 2013 Adding videos When you start editing, there's 2 editing modes. These 2 can be chosen at the top right coner of the editing window. These modes are "Source" and "Visual". By default the wiki is at "Visual". That's good for adding videos and pictures and stuff. Look at the right edge of the window: There are big bottons for adding pictures, galleries, slideshows, videos and more. Click on the video botton and a small widnow will pop-up. The instructons are on there. The wiki will put the video at the top of the article. To put it at the correct place, go into the "Source" mode. In the source mode you'll be able to see the codes that make it work. Just move them to the right place. It's beter to leave an empty row before and after the video. If you have more questions about adding videos, ask me here. I visit the site every day, so I'll definitely see it. GMRE (talk) 14:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wishlist Hey Speeddaemon, I ask you make one single edit on a page and then publish it, instead of making several edits to different sections of the page. I alse suggest you make note of the "Preview" button and use it before submitting an edit, to make sure you don't miss anything out. Oh and, welcome to the wiki ;) . 07:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Poll Just noticed you can vote multiple times on a poll (same option), any way you can fix that? :Okay, but I thought that it doesn't matter as it doesn't show multiple edits by one person in the wiki activity section. Speeddaemon (talk) 22:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC)speeddaemon ::User:Kronos890989 is in charge of the poll. I've noticed that you can vote twice, if once you're loged in and the other time you're not loged in. I don't think it's possible to vote twice when both times you're loged in. GMRE (talk) 22:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Signatures I've noticed that when you sign something you seem to type your username after the 4 waves. You don't have to do that. The 4 waves alone will automatically add the correct link and time. Like for example, your last signature on this page has your account name after the "(UTC)" part. GMRE (talk) 22:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, when I read the signature thing somewhere I thought it said you have to put your username after the tildes. Speeddaemon (talk) 22:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation I've noticed that you recently created a page on weapon setups for JC2. In the future, if you intend to created pages like this, make sure they are user talk pages, not standard wiki pages. Happy editing. Alpha Six (talk) 03:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I would have made it a user talk page but I didn't know you could create a seperate one until now, how do you do this? I can't find it in from the drop down 'create a new page' box. Speeddaemon (talk) 04:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I've fixed the The best weapon setups for you. You can create a "blog" with the link at the top of your user page, but other people can't edit that. They can only add comments below the blog text. GMRE (talk) 16:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Your "Unmarked military base" It's a part of Cape Carnival. It's the hidden launch pad. I moved the picture there. GMRE (talk) 17:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, oops, completly forgot about that. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) May I ask WHY you want to delete my post??? User:Rico Rodriguez :I have added the reason already, it is in the deletion template. Speeddaemon (talk) 03:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pal, I only want to make your posts' sound slightly more interesting by adding very little words. like "Literally" from that one post. why cant you accept that? Rico Rodriguez (talk) 05:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Rico Rodriguez :They were completely unnecessary, it's not meant to be interesting, but informative, even then I don't see how that makes it more interesting Speeddaemon (talk) 05:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) User:Rico Rodriguez Could an admin give him a warning/suspend him, he keeps on undoing my edits without good reason. Speeddaemon (talk) 07:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Dear Speeddaemon , :Are we even friends? Because if so, Message me back, okay? I find you as a cool guy and all, You make pretty good form post's, and pages, I think they're professional, but hey pal, I have to let you know somthing, I am actually the REAL Rico Rodriguez , I swear to the lord, I am. Hey, We could play Just Cause 2 Multiplayer , Meet up with you sometime. ::-Rico Rodriguez :::P.S. I just want us to be friends, If you ever need a post or form deleted because you disagree on somthing, Message me, I am always ready to help anyone. It's cool, just don't undo my edits like the deletion template, I put it there for a reason. If you disagree with my edits then say so on the talk page of that page. Speeddaemon (talk) 07:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Un-marked base Does anyone know whether there is already a page for the base in this picture: File:Un-marked_base.png If not I'll create a page for it. Actually it's a bit right to the arrow, the flat rectangular bit, sorry. Speeddaemon (talk) 12:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I got you a better map and one more picture Feel free to make the article: "Unmarked base at X:8260; Y:26740", or "Unmarked facility at X:8260; Y:26740". GMRE (talk) 17:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :) I was going to wait until I next played JC2 to get the co-ords, but now I don't have too. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pal, I am sorry, I like seeing my name on the recent activity (who does not) but, I am not trying to get badges. I like to... well... kind of, just happen to edit some times. sorry man. I will try and stop. - Rico Rodriguez the Official Pictures Is it possible to make the default size on the slider the wikis' standard size, 264px, I have trouble remembering it and other people wont know it at all. :As far as know, the automatic defaults are set the same for all wikis. No worries tho, someone (most likely me) will set things right anyway. GMRE (talk) 18:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Outrunning helicopters Slower? Always when attacking now with a helicopter in non-restricted areas, a military helicopter is sent after me. So I usually press the buttoms to the max and I outruns most pursuers in max a minute, but usually lower than 1 min. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) :Well my heat starts dropping with my method after 5-10 seconds depending on the amount of cover, when just trying to outfly the helicopters it takes a lot longer to break the line of sight, with slower helicopters it's impossible. I suppose it also depends on which way they're facing, if they have to turn to chase you then your method may well be quicker. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::With an AH-33 Topachula, it takes maybe about 30 seconds to 1 min, but with a fully upgraded Rowlinson K22 you can outrun them in maybe 20 seconds or max 40 , if the military is directly nearby. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) :::With an armed helicopter I usually shoot down any attackers and then fly away before reinforcements arrive. And as you can see on the H-62 Quapaw page, I've also perfected a head on ramming technique. I usually don't fly unarmed helicopters. GMRE (talk) 21:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Pages with that error Check the list on my user page for all pages I created. You will probably find some. You see, my grammar has got better over the almost 2 years I have edited here, it was pretty bad at the beginning, and that may hint you, if you don't have noticed the last 2 numbers in my user name, about my age. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC)) New page I'm going to make a category page for all the influential areas in panau (like east tana raya), What should I call it? influential areas? influential territories like it says in the infoboxes? (with 'in Panau' after them) Speeddaemon :I don't think actually it is needed; it's only 9 areas in Panau, and the Template:Panau made it pretty easy to find them all at once. You can ask GMRE, if he has another view of it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) ::In that case it's not needed, perhaps a re-direct page, searching doesn't come up with it as it's only based on keywords. Speeddaemon (talk) 18:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Categories are needed when there are (or will be) a specific number of pages and higher that needs a such category, for being easier to find. That village category I created now was needed, since the number of articles fitting into that is over 100. A category for the Provinces in Just Cause (1) will probably be needed soon (if the articles are created), but the area in JC2 are so few as said. Also, you forgot the (~~~~) (signature) here. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:24, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) You do realize that... ..."there's" means "there is", right? And that some of the places that you "corrected" are actually exactly the way americans talk? Maybe you mixed it up with "theirs", which means "something that belongs to them"? Some articles may overuse that word, but I don't remember it being misused. GMRE (talk) 21:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Actually americans even use "there's" when refering to many objects at once. Don't believe me? Just listen to the way americans talk. GMRE (talk) 21:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Even people outside the continent of North America may like to use "there's", like me. In all articles I create, there will be at least one or two of "there's" and in most cases that works fine. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)) :::I use there's for more than one thing mostly as well, but it's still incorrect grammar. In text (apart from chat) I always use there are. Unless in your dictionary 'there's' is acceptable? In that case it's fine as this wiki is a hybrid of us and british english, would be nice to be consistant though... Speeddaemon (talk) 23:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::"There are"? When the things mentioned in a text are singular? If it was so, then it's something horrible wrong with today's british grammar... ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 00:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC)) :::::I like to think that I'm using the most convenient combination of the englishes, but some grammar nazis keep "correcting" it all to the american version. I don't really care if it's consistent with either, as long as it "sounds right" to me. Sometimes it depends on the article. I've used both "there's" and "there are" in the same article, so the article wouldn't have too many sentences that begin with the same word. GMRE (talk) 11:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What did you see? You said that you saw something in the locations of Civadier 999. What was it? The page history doesn't show you having moved anything. If you saw a bunch of random code, it may have been a glitch. GMRE (talk) 17:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :The table was in the locations section. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ummm, help? I uploaded a video and it seems to have replaced one that I have added before with the same title. Speeddaemon (talk) 12:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :What page? What video? GMRE (talk) 15:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::To help you with this, go to the history section of an article. Click on the white triangle next to the "Edit" button. Click on History. There you can find the revision of the article beforehand and undo the revision which included the new video. When you have done that and restored the previous video, rename the new video. That should prevent another override of the first video which you uploaded. EnemyHunter (talk) 15:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Cause_2_Bugs_and_glitches 3rd last one. Thanks EH. Fixed it.Speeddaemon (talk) 16:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: No problem my friend. Speaking of videos and the such have you any idea what SycoSquirrel is doing at the moment? He said that he was making some videos and was going to put them on the wiki but apparently nothing has happened so far. It's good that you're making videos to do with glitches and stuff while Norrlanning focuses on walkthroughs and me being me making stunt and sabotage videos. It is a good thing that we have another video guy to help us. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Your edits I've just got to say you are on fire with your edits. I thought I was crazy with mine but thanks to you it eases the pressure off me a bit. I highly appreciate that. Thanks very much. EnemyHunter (talk) 17:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :P. I have no idea what SyncoSquirrel is doing or not doing. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me about SycoSquirrel. It just seemed silly that he said that he said he would make mission videos when we already have a user that specialises in the walkthrough videos. Naturally I assume that he is probably on another wiki at the moment. I would have thought that he would have made at least a hundred edits before moving onto another wiki. I made roughly 400 edits before I went to the Call of Duty Answers Wiki. After a while I returned here and now I constantly monitor both wikis in case of anything happening which is of a major importance to everyone or vandalism. Also may I ask a quick question. Do you have PS3? If so, add me on Playstation Network. My name is Ghost_Alpha_1810. EnemyHunter (talk) 18:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah I have a PS3, I'll add you next time I go on, and my internet is working... Speeddaemon (talk) 18:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::You have reached the max amount of friends. I'm writing this from my ps3 :p wikia doesn't allow uploading videos :(.Speeddaemon (talk) 13:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about that. I'll delete one of the ones who doesn't come online that much. Hope to see you soon my friend. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 14:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's done. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 21:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Link Edits Hello, Speeddaemon. I just want to apologize for those link edits. That wasn't actually me, but my cousin. He came here to look something up, and him being a "grammar freak" and all, must of went crazy. So, sorry, I wont let it happen again. Ray the Killer (talk) 23:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about that. It can all be sorted out easily. Also I'm not sure whether the other users believe that. Not saying that I don't believe that but it does say somewhere in the policies that when your account has been reported of doing things like changing links and other things which doesn't seem right in the eyes of the greater community, you can't blame it on a sibling, relative, friend etc. I know that it was a mistake somewhere and that you did not intend for that to happen. I used to get things like categories wrong because those articles did fit into the categories I added. I for one have no problem with minor mistakes like that. You are completely innocent in my opinion. Just keep editing and don't worry about little errors such as the one that happened with the links. Either me or Speeddaemon will fix it. EnemyHunter (talk) 06:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::What he said^. Speeddaemon (talk) 11:00, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Civilians not being a faction? Hi there I just saw something on the wiki activity and please don't think I'm doing this to look big but civilians do sort of belong in the Factions category. Technically speaking they can be seen as a faction due to all of them having the same behavior and programmed characteristics such as always stepping out if a vehicle when witnessing a gunfight on the road. Also civilians are a major group within the game series so to speak, similar to how a certain military group is seen as a faction. I'm not saying what you did was entirely wrong but could you please think about the theoretical side of the category before removing an article next time. I used to add vehicles to categories that were not needed thanks to the sub-categories inside a main category so I know that it is alright to make this kind of mistake. As I said above, please don't feel like I'm saying "I'm right, you're wrong" or anything like that. Almost all of your other edits are rapidly increasing the size of this wiki and therefore you are one of the most valued editors here in my opinion. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 17:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Meh, lets see what the others think. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::On second thought I'll see what one of the admins say about this. The admins helped me become the editor I am today (GMRE and Noorlanning mainly). EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 17:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, in reality, civilians are just normal people. So no faction. I don't know about these games, but in some games they actually are programed as a neutral faction. I doubt it's all that important either way, but think of it this way: What would the people who use this wiki do, or look for? Category:Characters is really meant for specific characters who have a name and the civilians are a type of people who have common features, but we could easily have them in both categories, just to be sure that people can find the article easier. GMRE (talk) 18:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I suppose, I'll put it back if no one else has already. Speeddaemon (talk) 18:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) The Oasis Conspiracy http://gta.wikia.com/Main_Page is basically a stolen version of what used to be http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/Main_Page. There is a very long story behind why grandtheftwiki is it's own site and not on Wikia anymore, but overall just steer away from GTA wiki. It was quite the kerfuffle and had to do with the new wikia layout known as 'Oasis' because wikia used to look a whole lot more like Wikipedia. If you want to know more, I would gladly explain what I remember or you could probably look through GMRE's talkpage [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 04:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I saw something in his archive called the oas-apocalypse or something, depending on wikias terms and conditions it might not be technically stolen. It's to be expected of them, they're in it for the money. Speeddaemon (talk) 08:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Video I was too busy today, so I will delay the video I told you about. I may create it tomorrow. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC)) :No problem. Speeddaemon (talk) 20:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Remember that I'll make a video if you need it. Just tell me what needs doing and I'll be on it. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 21:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, the only things you need to do are cutting away unneccessary parts of the recordings, and add images suiting the transmissions. Plus every time I create a video, I must struggle with Movie maker, as I yet haven't suceeded with the Sony Vegas keygen. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC)) :::::I don't think that I can cut out unnecessary parts of the video but I'll try and make it so I only record the radio transmissions. Do thing like the national anthem have to be cut out as well? EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 06:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, just cut away the parts in a few of the transmissions where I didn't stop recording after the transmissions were over. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 07:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC)) Video ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks, I'll start today or tommorow. Speeddaemon (talk) 20:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Grappling colonels If you go to grapple a colonel directly so it would be like you are trying to grapple a normal enemy, the colonel will just be stumbling backwards. The grappler will disconnect from them if they are grappled first. If you grapple an object and then dual-hook it to the colonel then it can work like that. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 05:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, thanks, I just assumed that it would detach when dual grappling too since it did the same with normal grappling. I wish I had known this sooner, I could have had a lot of fun with this. It would have been particularly useful at the beginning when I didn't have any heavy weapons. Speeddaemon (talk) 10:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Markets If those markets needs documentation, then it would be in a list article. Pages for all these markets are unneccessary. Who would find them anyway? There aren't many things that are interresting with them, they are too generic. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) : Lol, that's what I meant, a list article, a table with locations and the collectables. Only some are sort of notable and those are the ones that preferably should have pictures, but in a gallery at the bottom of the page. There would be a short description for the generic model of them. It would be useful for completion and a wiki is one of the first things people go to for it. I have come across some that were mildly interesting. Did you really think I meant separate pages for them all? Speeddaemon (talk) 14:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Of course. Just wanted to confirm. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) :::: I suppose we need co-ordinates for them. Also a picture of their map position should help pinpoint their location even further to help those who can't read maps through use of co-ordinates. Do the markets located on the roadside count as well? Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 09:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::: No, there are way too any of them and they are mostly unattended or something, it can just cover a generic roadside stall. We can't put pictures onto a table, the co-ords will have to do.Speeddaemon (talk) 15:20, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Fair enough. I take it that we include the area of Panau it is in, such as East Tanah Raya? Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 15:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Broken link Anyone know why the link in my recent edit doesn't work? Is it because it is a category page? Welcome back! Dude I thought you went inactive since 2014 and you would never come back.SomeRandomHuman (talk) 09:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry thought your last thingy was sept 2 2015.SomeRandomHuman (talk) 09:56, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, may get just cause and do a bit of editing on that Speeddaemon (talk) 05:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't forget Just Cause 3 (unless that's what you meant and just forgot the 3). GMRE (talk) 13:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Need to get a new pc before I can play jc3. It's old as fuck. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:46, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I would dare to speculate that if you can play JC2 on it, then it's fine for JC3 as well. Also, I had the same problem when JC2 was about to come out. It was said to be a great game, but my PC was really old and really really lame to begin with, so I got JC1 while I waited. GMRE (talk) 18:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, you were playing on BS3. I see. GMRE (talk) 18:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Just.....welcome back Speddeamon.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 23:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Panau Military images Are there any clear pictures, perhaps 3d models from the game files, of the Panau military grunts/elites and maybe colonels? Yeah it's been 3 years hi wikia.